Coming Out Of The Closet
by ThrowDustAndRun
Summary: Alec's not sure on his feeling towards Magnus even though hes all he thinks about. Izzy knows how to help Alec get to know his true feelings but will her plan cause more harm than hes counting on? Rated T coz i'm Paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer -I****don't own any of the characters from the Mortal Instrument series**

Alec POV

Jace always said love makes you weak, but since I saw Magnus yesterday I've had this strange feeling. I don't love him or anything, I mean I barely know him but whenever I try to think, there he is. Those deep black eyes are like a black hole pulling me along.

"Alec stop writing in your fucking journal, Jace and the others are hurt," Izzy screamed.

When I got to Izzy, Clary was limping in holding up both Jace and Simon. They were all covered in mud which was mixed in with blood running down their bodies. That's when the chaos erupted. Hodge and I were running with great speed to the infirmary, while Clary who was barely scraped; only a couple of bruises here and there, gave us the run down of their horrific night while we were all trying to restrain Jace to the bed.

"While we were flying across Manhattan, the sun started to rise which made the bike jerk. We were all trying to get down but the bike crashed and we all got injured, so we came back then." She was in so much shock I don't even think she noticed that she was rambling on. Hodge was more livid at Jace than anyone else and he even gave us all a lecture for lying to him about going to see Magnus, and about the fact that they broke one of the accords by putting a mundane life in danger. He was still shrieking at Jace when I noticed Clary leaving quietly. She gave Simon a weak wave like she was apologising for leaving him.

It was late when I heard the sound of Jace's sleepy snores from the next room. It had been days since their accident at the vampire hotel. I walked out into the gothic moon light that reflected through the arched windows. It was a twenty minute walk to Pandemonium. I arrived there and noticed that outside the club lined the latest bunch of tearaways that thought dying your hair pink would get whatever picture across to there "terrible" parents. Without the bouncer even batting an eyelash at me, I walked in; the power of glamour was a marvellous thing.

It was weird being here without seeing Jace hit on every girl, or Izzy driving so many drooling boys crazy with her dancing. When I decided to finally let my glamour slip, I stood out like a sore thumb. Even though I look pretty normal I could see people eyeing up the tattoos that were left behind from my runes. One girl in particular kept checking me out. She was extremely attractive; her short cropped black hair strikingly stood out against her pale complexion. She looked like a night child, but only through the eyes of a mundane. Walking over to her I let my instincts take over. She sat next to a male figure that was too busy with his tongue down someone's throat to even notice my existence. His "friend" on the other hand looked up at me, startled.

I turned to the black head and asked, "What's your name?"

"Leah. You?"

"Alec. Would you like to dance?"

She nodded in agreement, and we stood up to dance, swaying back and forth, occasionally bumping into each other, and after a couple of songs we headed back to the table.

She was pretty interesting; majoring in psychology would enable her to work with a bunch of feral people. Talk about tough.

"Alec?" Izzy was stalking towards us looking more like a model than ever with her sequenced white dress and 6 inch heels. I turned around to look at Leah; her pupils were hugely dilated, her self esteem dropping.

"Leah, this is my sister, Izzy."

"Nice to meet you." You could hear the nerves trembling in her voice. Izzy sat down next to Leah who was looking understandably uncomfortable.

Leah broke the silence with a look over at the dance floor, "they look smitten don't you think?"

Following her gaze I saw Jace and Clary dancing away sending vibes of jealously and lust in every direction. Girls were glaring at Clary with extreme hatred while Jace looked on with a smug grin.

"Who? Jace and Clary?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, I mean look at them, their eyes haven't left each others even with the amount of attention they're getting…" I drowned out the rest. Leah was dead on accurate, I had never noticed it the last few days but the truth was, the things that I could see between Jace and Clary were the exact same things that Magnus and I shared. The little sneaky looks. The small amount of flirting which could easily pass as being rude and in my case the red cheek scenario every time I think about him.

Isabelle brought me back to reality "Are you a witch?" she blurted out.

Leah gave her a weird look and laughed "No, I'm just pretty observant. Oh shit! I need to go".

I walked her out of the club where her friend was leaning against a black SUV.

She turned around and said, "Look Alec, I'm glad I met you tonight. It's been fun even though your mind kept wandering away".

"What?"

"Come on, I'm not stupid! You've obviously been thinking about someone."

"How did you know?" I asked, shock showing on my face.

"Observant remember. But a little advice; don't keep your feelings locked away. Tell whoever it is the truth because you'll feel a lot better if you do. Oh, and if it doesn't work out, call me!" she stepped onto her tip toes, pecked my cheek and without another word she left.

I just watched her get into the car. Maybe she was right, I should tell him. Honestly, what harm could it do? It's not like I was going to see him every day unlike Jace. I walked back to Izzy in a daze. I think she noticed because when I sat down she started waving her arms in front of me, trying to get me back into reality.

"Alec, snap out of it!" she shrieked.

"What?" I blinked.

"You need to sort things out in your head, do you know that?" Izzy for the first time in a while seemed angry.

Instead of answering her I lifted up one eyebrow.

She scowled "About Magnus, are you going to tell him you like him or what? I mean, sure he dresses kind of funny but he's still cute"

"I don't even know if I like him Izzy" I sighed.

"Well you need to find out then don't you!"

"How the hell am I meant to find out?"

"With a kiss"

"What? I'm not going to just walk up to him and start making out! I want to at least know him a bit."

"I didn't mean Magnus"

"If you're thinking about the mundane, you can fuck off"

She just laughed "He's completely straight, believe me"

"Fuck Izzy. Brother remember" I scowled.

"Actually I was thinking about Clary".

**A/N - This is my first fanfic, so what do you think? I will upload the next part soon if you all like it. So will Alec ask Clary, and if he does what does she say?**

**If you have any constructive criticism to make my story better, then I would be happy to read it, so please review? Thanks =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(SPOILER) Set a few days after Jace and Clary find out there brother and sister.**

**(a/n.) The start of this chapter is texts. You'll work it out! **

**Alec Pov**

_**From Magnus**_

_Hey, it's me. Are you ok?_

_**From Magnus **_

_It's been 2 days. What've I done? _

_**From Magnus **_

_Ano things have been kind of mad lately with the whole Clary and Jace thing but if you're mad at me, just tell me! _

_**From Magnus **_

_Come on Alec! I need to know if your okay – you could be lying dead in a gutter for all I know!_

…

"6 texts in the last two days! God, you think he's desperate? How did he get your number anyway?" Isabelle asked.

"I gave him it. How do you think he got it?" I asked sarcastically.

"He's a warlock; he could have got it elsewhere"

"I'm not you Izzy. I don't go around handing my number out to any old downworlders!"

She looked hurt at my comment and her mouth was set in a grim line. "No, you just give it to 300 year olds who wear rainbow leather pants and sequins!"

I could just picture him; his black, spiked hair full of glitter, black shirt showing off his thin figure and wrapped around his skinny leather trousers would hang a silver sequenced belt. His gold-green cat eyes would strike out against the red glitter that covered his eyelids and lips.

"Are you talking about Magnus?" Jace opened the door.

"Erm…" I stuttered

"Yeah 'cos he's a sexy, sexy warlock!" Izzy replied, saving my ass.

"Excuse me" I walked out.

I could hear Jace asking what was wrong with me from behind the door.

The Institute was so empty, especially with Hodge gone. My parents were meant to be coming in from Idris to watch us - like we needed watching - But the clave had insisted saying it wasn't safe anywhere especially with Valentine on the loose. I still can't get my head around the fact that he's Jace and Clary's father! I guess we should have realised though. I mean, they have the exact same star-shaped scar on their shoulders, plus their personalities are so alike; both are exceptionally stubborn and can give you sarcastic comments in a heartbeat, just like Valentine. Not that I've ever met him, but the stories about the uprising prove it.

It wasn't a far walk to my room. Just like the institute, it was old fashioned and bare. The walls were painted an ivory white and the only colour in the room was from my clothes scattered around the place (unlike Jace, I'm not very neat). Mundanes would probably think that this was dull and boring, but with our lifestyle of killing demons 24/7, you don't really care for that kind of stuff. The only thing you really care and worry about is your own life and the lives of your loved ones. I hurled myself onto the bed, and because I felt completely shattered and still ached a little from the greater demon attack a week ago, I drifted straight off to sleep.

_The room's high walls were painted snowy white, which strikingly stood out against the large black chandelier that towered above it, that glistened in the sunlight sending rainbows flying across the room. All of a sudden, I heard laughter coming from outside, and consequently a large white bay window suddenly opened, letting me look out to see what was going on. There stood a woman who looked just like Leah, who was playing tag with two children. The young girl had long curly black hair that was tied up in a rose red ribbon. The boy startled me; all I could see looking back at me was myself - the short unkempt black hair; those striking ice blue eyes that I had inherited from my mother Maryse. He even wore my ragged old sweater and washed-out black jeans!_

"_Are you coming daddy?" he shouted. _

_I looked behind me, but found no one._

"_Hurry up darling; you're missing all the fun!" Leah was crying with laughter at our children._

_Staggering backwards in shock, another room appeared. It looked completely different from the other. Instead it was painted a dazzling black; high above on the roof were windows that let in the moonlight that bounced off the walls. All of a sudden, Whitney Houston's classic "I will always love you" started playing and the enormous mahogany oak doors opened. In walked the room was none other than Magnus. He was sharply dressed in a black sparkly suit and I suddenly felt self-conscious. He leaned close, causing me to feel his lips against my ear, before asking, "Can I have this dance?" _

_Speechless, all I could do was nod. Looking down at myself, my clothes had changed. I was now wearing a thin white shirt that showed off my sculptured body and black marks. As we spun again he whispered "You should wear more clothes like that". I chuckled. When the song finished Magnus leaned down and kissed my forehead. _

THUMP!

"What are you smiling at?" Jace had thrown one of my pillows at me.

"What?" I asked, drowsily rubbing my eyes.

He laughed quietly, "I walk in and find you grinning like a lunatic in your sleep! What do you want me to think?"

"i don't know how about. Let's not disturb the poor boy" i pulled the covers over my head and blew out a sigh.

"Good dream?" i could hear him mocking me but i was it too good a mood to let Jace spoil it so i turned on my belly.

"Fine don't answer me, i just came to tell you that i was going out to pick up some food a Taki's so if Clary comes tell her to wait ok?"

"Yeah sure" i grumbled. When he left i stumbled out of the bed and shrugged on some sweats.

When i finally tracked Izzy down she was sitting at the dining room table, the minute i walked him she hounded on me. "Magnus has been calling here all day i can't believe you haven't answered him. What if it had been mom home? You would have been screwed. I swear to the angel Alec you better sort it out seriously or IM CALLING MAGNUS" her monologue scared the shit out of me.

"Relax, Clary's coming to see Jace so ill ask her"

"You better because i swear I'll spill ..." RING RING "hold on that's Clary" she gave me the evil look.

"Hey Clary... Yeah we're in dining room... just come right in... See you in 2"

"Ok Clary's here I'm going to look out for Jace, hurry ok" she walked out.

About 5 minutes later the door crocked open "Hey Alec where's Jace"

"He popped out to get food" there was a awkward silence "hey Clary can i ask you a favour"

"Yeah sure" she went over to the fridge and popped open a can of coke.

"Can i kiss you?"

"What-t?" her coke went down the wrong way as she choked up the words.

I put up my hands protectively "Listen it was Izzy's idea. She said that i could kiss someone to see if i could figure out my sexuality"

She sighed "fine but only because it's you. So don't go telling Magnus or anyone else especially Jace"

"Are you serious?"

"No Alec I'm just saying so i can shoot you down later, right come over here. Just promise me are you going to go blabbing to Jace or Simon?"

"You know i wouldn't do that. Right ok let's do this"

I slowly put my hand on her waist as she lifted hers to my shoulder, god this was weird. My mouth was hard on hers not feeling anything at all. I could feel her heart hastily beating against my cheats, the strong taste of sugar was still in her mouth as it parted open.

In the distance i could hear footsteps then the sound of Jace's voice "Hey Izzy what are you doing trying to scare the life out of me? And yes i got your favourite"

We broke apart so quickly i banged my head off the unit, why did she have to be so short. "So?" i heard her whisper.

"Without a doubt Gay" she smiled up at me "Guess it's time to call Magnus"

The door swiftly opened revelling Jace. "What are you two grinning at?"

"Your face" Clary sniggered.

**I will upload the next part soon. ****T****hanks to inlovewithafairytale fo****r ****checking my chapters over before i uplode them****. ****If you have any constructive criticism to make my story better, then I would be happy to read it, so please review? Thanks =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Alec POV

"Of course you were talking about my impeccable face!" Jace replied smugly.

"Actually, it looked like they were laughing," Izzy replied, and without anyone noticing, she raised her eyebrow at me. My mind was elsewhere so I didn't even realise that my phone was ringing until Jace pointed it out.

"Hey man, you going to get that? It's doing my head in!"

"Oh sorry, excuse me..." RING "Hi Magnus I'm sorry –"

"Are you out of your bloody mind? You can't just answer my eighth call with '_hey Magnus I'm sorry'- _that's bull! You know what? That's it, I'm finished. If you don't make up your darn mind about whatever it is that's holding you back, then I'm done!" He did such a poor imitation of me that I had to laugh.

"Will you just shut up a minute and let me speak? It's been chaos here the last few days, that's why I haven't called, okay? And again, I'm sorry." It wasn't a complete lie - it had been hectic.

"Right okay, but I'm not dropping it. You embarrassed me in front of nearly all the downworlders."

"Wait, what? How did i embarrass you? – never mind, are you free tonight?"

I could feel my cheeks burn tomato red. Bet you Jace would be laughing his head off at me at this point. I always had to be his wingman so i was kind of new to the whole flirting thing, not to mention that it was my first time with a guy.

"Are you asking me out, Alexander Lightwood?" he chuckled.

"Yes."

"Seriously?" his voice echoed with shock.

"Are you going to make me ask again?" This time I was trying to tease him, though I don't know if I pulled it off.

"Maybe."

"Magnus Bane, will you do the honours of being my date for the evening?"

"Of course! You think I'm stupid? Do you know that there are hundreds of downworlders that would love the chance to go out with your sweet ass?" I didn't know if he was joking or not but it made me feel a whole lot better about this date.

"Thanks, I need to go - Jace is coming out. I'll text you where to go. Bye."

"Bye."

I snapped the phone shut just before he came out, closely followed by Clary.

"Hey dude, who was that?"

"Mom, she's just asking how everyone is. Where are you two off to?"

"Back to Taki's. I've left my pancakes and I sooo don't want Izzy to cook them for me!"

"See you later Alec." Clary had pushed Jace out of the way and he stumbled through the door.

I sniggered, "I would never have thought I would see the day when a girl starts pushing you around!" I called.

"Shut up."

Izzy was sitting herself, stuffing her face with a bagel and cheese. For such a skinny girl she's got a huge appetite! I know my mother loves that about her because she's not one of those girls who you take out to a meal and orders a salad. "Hey, anything for me?"

"Yeah, burger and fries," she said through a mouthful of food, "so what did Magnus want?"

"How did you know it was Magnus?" This time it was her cheeks that blushed red.

"I might have been eavesdropping at the door. Don't worry, Jace didn't notice anything - he was too busy teasing Clary," she raised her hands in a defensive way.

"It's okay I guess. You helped me discover my true feelings, But I do need to ask you a favour." when I looked up I saw her face - she already knew what i was going to say but she motioned for me to own up and say it anyway.

"Can you help me pick out something to wear?" I groaned. God, I had promised myself I would never ever ask her to give me another makeover ever again. The first one was a disaster: short cropped blonde hair, not to mention she made me wear tight white skinnies and a bright yellow and blue stripped t-shirt. Right enough, why should I have trusted a 10 year old? The only good thing about that makeover was that it created one of my favourite memories: my parents and Jace completely pissing them self's laughing at my "marvellous" new do.

"Just no hair cut and clothes wise something that won't stand out, promise me Izzy?"

Izzy snickered, "No blonde hair and BTW it doesn't matter what you wear. Magnus will stick out like a sore thumb anyway."

"Right, I'm a way to get things together. Meet me in my room in 20 minutes. Got it?"

"Yes sir," my hand shot up in a military salute.

...

**To Magnus**

_Meet me at Taki's at 8pm _

**From Magnus**

_Ryt llll meet u there _

**To Magnus**

Ok that's great can't wait

...

"Izzy, can I come in?"

"Yeah," she replied.

Her room looked like a bomb had hit it; clothes covered the double bed while about a dozen pairs of shoes covered the chocolate sheepskin carpet.

"Okay, sit on the chair and we'll start with your hair."

"No Izzy, my hair's fine. Just the clothes, thanks."

"Okay fine." she walked over and rummaged through a pile of trousers until she pulled out a pair of black dress trousers and threw them at me. "Go put them on," she ordered.

When I came out of the bathroom, Izzy was holding up two shirts: one was black with a black skinny tie around the collar, and the second one was made of a thin white material. Izzy moved the black tie onto the white shirt and asked, "Which one?"

They both looked pretty nice but the white one made me think about the dream, so I eagerly chose it.

It was about another twenty minutes before Izzy was satisfied with her work.

"You look lovely Alec!" she smiled.

"Thanks" I blushed. I was doing that a lot nowadays.

"You better go or you'll be late."

"Yeah, see you later. Don't wait up!"

I was walking out of the door when I heard her whine "But i want details!"

Taki's wasn't that busy - only a couple of lylic children. To my relief I wasn't going to have to wait for Magnus as he had managed to get us a seat by the fire. He had dressed up in a pair of black leather trousers and an electric blue fishnet top. His eyes and lips were covered in a dark blue glitter. Anymore and he would have looked like a corpse.

"Won't you catch on fire?" I sat down across from him.

"Don't be silly, only the children of the night burn!"

The usual waitress Kaelie skipped up "Know what you're having?"

"Spaghetti thanks," I replied.

"That sound good, make it two, thanks."

Kaelie smiled and walked into the kitchen. About 10 minutes later she reappeared carrying our food.

"No Jace tonight?" she asked.

"Nope, just us." I gave her a polite smile. Honestly what was her big fascination with Jace?

"So her and Jace?" Magnus waggled his eyebrows at me.

I snorted, "No, she just thinks their something because he flirts with her."

"Still the same player?"

"Yeah, anyway what have you been up to?"

"Well since Valentines back, downworlders have been extra cautious so I've been putting protection on their houses."

"Sounds tiring."

"All in a day's work for the high warlock of Brooklyn!"

We talked for about 2 hours about complete rubbish: the weather, weapons, us and a little bit about Valentine. By the end of the night we were both stuffed and laughing so much my stomach was aching. He was so sweet - he even offered to walk me back to the institute which I let him do. I mean, I've been a right bitch the last few days so I kind of owe it to him. But still, that wasn't the only reason I really liked Magnus and it was 11pm so hopefully everyone would be asleep.

"So this is me" I said awkwardly.

"Yeah, so I had a good time tonight."

"Yeah, me too" I beamed.

I could see Magnus smiling from the corner of my eye but before I could look down he held my chin in his hands tipping it slightly so our eyes met.

"You look cute when you blush." My cheeks' burned. Before I could answer him he lowered his head. At the same moment our lips met, and just like the kiss with Clary it started off hard then our lips just melted and it became soft. I could feel Magnus's hand winding through my hair. It was perfect!

Then I heard something that pushed me back into reality. I quickly pulled away from Magnus to see where the coughing sound came from. Standing there completely flabbergasted and unable to move was Jace.

**I will upload the next part soon. T****hanks**** again**** to inlovewithafairytale fo****r ****checking my chapters over before i uplo****ad**** them****! ****If you have any type of review for me I would love to read it so I can make my story better, so please review? Thanks =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer –I don't own any of the characters from the Mortal Instrument series. **

Alec POV

Looking at Jace I could see shock shooting through him. His pupils were hugely dilated, his mouth was hanging open and his body was held in a stiff position. He suddenly jerked his head up and realised that we were staring at him - Magnus in amusement while I held the same expression as Jace.

"Erm, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." Before I could reply he bolted into the elevator letting the doors jam shut behind him.

"Jace, wait!" I looked swiftly in Magnus's direction and I saw his smile fall.

"Go on, I'll speak to you later," He came over and just like in the dream he swooped down and kissed my forehead. People say that when someone kisses your forehead it means they love you. Did Magnus love me? The question had to wait - it was time to spill all to Jace. I still can't believe this is how he found out! I had planned it all out - Jace and I at Taki's, sitting across from each other while I opened up my heart and told him the truth. I watched as Magnus walked out into the darkness of the night, unaware of whatever shadows were following him. The thought did make me squirm, until I remembered that he got his position as high warlock of Brooklyn for a reason. He could take care of himself – he'd probably turn whoever was annoying him into a rat or something! I even think that it was possibly Magnus that had turned Simon into a rat and not the blue liquid, because even Izzy couldn't put all the evidence together and she only had one drink. Especially with him being a Mundie and extremely harsh about Magnus throwing the party just for his cat.

When I got into the elevator I had the strangest feeling. The fact that I hadn't even got to finish that kiss annoyed me. It sent raging pulses all through my body and I was somehow irritated by Jace because of it. I checked the library and Jace's bedroom first, but there was no sign of him. That's when it hit me - if he didn't want me to be able to find him then he would surely go to the one place in the institute that I hated. The Greenhouse. First, I made a stop to the laundry room and grabbed a clothes peg. As I headed up the stairs I couldn't help but notice that the dark and lonely hallways had once been full of joy when we first arrived, all excited about the new home and all the demons in the city we could kill. I smelt the greenhouse before I saw it - the strong musky smell of the damp earth, the smell of all the moonflowers, and the white angel's trumpet creating an even stronger fragrance that made my nose itch - that was my signal to pull out the nose peg and clip it on my nose. Why have I got so many allergies? I knew I wouldn't be able to stay here long.

The room was so cloudy because of the lack of light shining in, that I could barely make out the slumped figure that was sitting on the white marble bench.

"What are you doing up hear Alec? What about your allergies?" he asked with his back towards me.

"That's what the clothes peg is for and I came to find you." My voice sounded very high pitched thanks to the nose peg.

This got him to turn round and I could only just make out the small crooked grin that was forming. "You look ridiculous. D'you know that"

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I didn't mean for you to find out that way."

"What about the Magnus thing? Actually, I'm quite glad I found out that way, it was way to amusing. You should have seen your face when you saw me! It was classic," he mocked my facial expression and laughed.

"But you looked shocked and a bit angry."

"Why would I be angry? And it's not every day that you walk in and find your brother making out with a warlock that's like 300, so yeah, I was a bit shocked."

"Then why the hell did you run away? I was getting worked up wondering if I would still be your best friend anymore." I know I looked annoyed because I could see the hint of amusement in his eyes.

"I ran away because I didn't mean to interrupt your little make out session. Why did you think that anyway?"

"You know, because I'm gay."

"I don't care if you're a transsexual - you're still Alec, the exact same Alec that I've grown up with."

"Still your BFF then?" I chuckled.

"No, you're my brother," he smiled for the second time that night.

I could feel my eyes starting to water and puff up and the next thing I knew salty water was dripping down my nose and onto my chin.

"Are you crying?" Jace placed a hand on my shoulder and I knew I was starting to creep him out, but wasn't my fault. I wonder if it was my allergic reaction, but then being a shadowhunter i don't believe in coincidences.

"No, it's just my allergies," I sniffed.

"Oh crap, I forgot about them. Come on, let's get out of here!"

We walked up into the kitchen where Jace decided to try and attempt to make hot chocolate.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Jace asked

"How could I forget? Izzy and I were sitting in the living room when you walk in and start tidying up everything. You little neat freak!" We both started to laugh.

"Yeah, Maryse said I was her knight in shining armour because I kept helping her!"

"Then when it came to choosing a room we both ran for the same one and pleaded for my mom to let us share it, even though there were hundreds of bedrooms exactly the same!"

"I think we shared that room for about two years, then Maryse made one of us move out and we played rock paper scissors about fifteen times before you would admit you lost!"

I think we stayed up till 6 am laughing and joking about the good old times.

**T****hanks**** again**** to inlovewithafairytale fo****r ****checking my chapters over before ****I****upload**** them****.** **I'm not sure if I should continue this story or not- what do you think? Should I just leave it as it is? =S**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed =D Hint there to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**This chapter is going to be from ****Clary POV and then Jace****'****s**

"Well? What was the favour?" Simon asked.

I was a bit nervous talking to Simon about this, but I needed to tell someone and I sure as hell wasn't going to talk to Izzy about it.

"He asked me to kiss him," I whispered.

There was an awkward pause and then he screamed down the phone, "WHAT?"

"He asked me to kiss him," I repeated.

"No I heard you, I was - never mind. What did you do?"

"I kissed him -"

"You what?"

"- don't interrupt me Simon. Look, it's a long story okay?"

"No, it's not okay. I thought we were going out," I could hear the hurt in his voice.

This was the last thing I wanted to do. Why had I just told him the truth?

Deep down I knew why - I had hoped that telling Simon would make him think that I wasn't "girlfriend material" and that he should dump me, because to be honest, I couldn't tell him that I had no feelings for him. Well, technically that's a lie. I love Simon the way I should love Jace. Jace, even his name made my heart beat stronger, just like it would if I were standing next to him.

"Clary, are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry, what did you say?" I stuttered out.

"Never mind, I'm coming round okay," he hung up.

Just as Simon hung up, the doorbell rang. I opened the door expecting to see Simon but instead stood Jace. He still made my heart stop, his blonde hair looked luminous

in the morning sun. His black fitted t-shirt showed off his slim muscular build. I couldn't help but stare.

"Are you going to invite me in?" he asked, pulling my gaze back to his glistening golden eyes.

"Yeah, sorry come in." I walked into the kitchen and handed him a coke before heading back to the table. He sat down across from me and looked down at his hands like he was guilty.

"I heard what you said to Alec. That was really sweet." I expected him to smile but I was shocked to see that he was frowning.

"Who told you?" he mumbled. This was the first time that I had ever seen Jace look angry and we had been through a lot.

"Izzy. Why? What's wrong?"

"Well, I didn't exactly take the news as well as everyone's been saying."

"What do you mean Jace?"

"Well, Izzy had already told me and I stormed out. God! I feel so bad - she looked so upset."

I reached over and held his hand, "Jace. Tell me what happened."

_Flashback - __Jace POV_

_I walked into the living room. Izzy was already sitting on the white leather couch. Why had she texted me? I tried to read her face, something that I was usually able to do quite well, being Valentine__'__s son and all, so I had his way with people. Which I completely hate! I didn__'__t want to be able to control people. The only thing I managed to pick up on was fear. Why was she scared? _

"_Jace. I need to tell you something." I was about to say something but she carried on. "I don'__t know if you__'__ve noticed yet or if Alec__'__s told you but__…" _

"_Told me what Izzy?__" she never replied instead she clutched her stomach._

"_YOU'__RE PREGNANT? Was it that douche bag Simon? I will fucking kill him!__"__ she grabbed my wrist before I could even leap up off the couch. _

"_I'__m not pregnant Jace__"__ she whispered._

"_Then what the hell is it Izzy, because I__'__m going out of my mind here!__"__ I waited for a response, to no avail. __"__Izzy tell me!__"_

"_Alec'__s gay__"__ I__'__m pretty sure my jaw hit the floor.._

"_He'__s what?__"__ I screeched. _

"_He'__s gay Jace__"__ she repeated._

"_But he __can__'__t be! I mean, I would know. We shared a god damn room together!__" I d stood up. I didn'__t know what to do. I__'__m pretty sure I paced the room a couple of times. I know I threw something. Before I did anything else I turned back to Izzy. She looked petrified - her eyes were full of water, just waiting to burst open. _

"_I'__m sorry. This was a mistake I shouldn__'__t__'__t have told you. I thought it would be easier on you if someone else told you.__"_

"_How__ would it have been easier on me?__" I knew my voice was getting louder but I didn'__t care._

"_Wha__t? Would you rather have Alec tell you?__"__ she whispered._

"_I DON'__T FREAKING KNOW OKAY IZZY?__" I slammed the door shut on my way out and headed for Taki'__s, mumbling the whole way. I couldn__'__t wait to get out of here. At least no-one would be at Taki__'__s at this time. I walked in, giving a nod to the demon that was sitting outside the door but before I even got into the building I quickly turned and left. Inside sat a laughing Alec holding onto Magnus__'__s hand. I really shouldn__'__t__'__t witness this. Where was I meant to go now? Pandemonium? Brooklyn Bridge? Clary__'__s?_

_Wait, that sounded like a good idea! Jumping in a taxi, I headed over to Luke__'__s place. I quickly chapped the door and was surprised to see Simon there. Wait, what was Simon doing here? _

"_Is Clary in?" I asked._

"_No" he said__, his voice sounding flat._

"_Luke?" again I got a no._

"_Why are you here then? Looking through Clary'__s knickers drawer?__" _

_He blushed. Why did he blush? Was he?_

"_Of course not__! I__'__m keeping Mia company as she__'__s looking after the shop,__" he scowled._

_"Sure__…"I __replied, my voice full of sarcasm, effectively hiding my anger__._

"_Where are they then?__"_

"_At the hospital__.__"__ Before I could reply he shut the door on my face._

_Completely in shock, I stood there for a couple of minutes before kicking the door and leaving. I couldn__'__t put it off anymore - I had to return to the institute. _

_End of Flashback_

Clary's POV

"And you know the rest," he concluded.

I couldn't believe it! Why would he say those things, especially to Izzy?

"Please say something!" he looked up into my eyes and before I knew it I was swimming in them.

"Why the hell did you say that Jace?"

He looked guilty, "I don't know! I was mad!"

We never spoke for what seemed like ages, only staring into each others eyes. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a nice one. That's when all hell broke loose.

"Why the hell did you kiss Alec?" Simon shouted, crashing in through the door. His eyes quickly found Jace, who looked so shell-shocked he couldn't even move. No-one knew what to say.

"It wasn't like that!" I looked over at Jace. I could see emotion building up through him - first shock, next hurt, then complete rage.

"THEN WHAT WAS IT LIKE? DID YOU NEED TO COMPARE US ALL? SEE WHO WAS THE BETTER KISSER? YOU COULDN'T JUST HAVE ONE COULD YOU CLARY; YOU HAD TO HAVE US ALL! WRAP ALL OF US ROUND YOUR LITTLE FINGER!" before I could reply he was up off his feet and out the door. I couldn't even speak. Simon tried to pull me into a hug but I wasn't having any of it.

I slapped him across the face," Why did you have to announce that you jerk?"

"I never exactly meant it Clary. How was I meant to know he was in here?"

"WELL NEXT TIME TAKE A LITTLE SCAN OF WHO'S HERE FIRST!" I screamed back at him, storming off to my room but not before I heard the door slam shut.

**so, ****I****'ve continued it! what do you think of it? its not getting to drawn out is it? let me know what you think should happen next!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Mortal Instrument they belong to the lucky Cassandra Clare.**

**Ok everybody this is the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

Izzy's POV

I had just gotten off the phone to a sobbing Clary when I heard the front doors open hoping it was Jace (so I could give him a piece of my mind) I sprinted to the elevators.

Staring at the muddy shoes by the door was mom I couldn't believe it she just looked so different: her normal size 8 figure had shrunken to a size 6, the curls in her hair had no bounce and looked extremely dull.

"Hey darling" she beamed.

I gave her a worried look before she brushed me off saying that it was just the impact of stress. Another reason why I hate Valentine. I hugged her tightly before she took off to grab a cup of coffee I took this as my chance to phone Jace.

Ring- ring -ring -ring - "Hey this is Baron Hotschaft Von Hugenstein A.K.A the one and only Jace Wayland, anyway I'm obviously away kicking some serious ass so leave a message and ill decide if your important enough to get a call back"

"Listen Smartass you better get you ass back to the institute RIGHT NOW I know your listening to this so hurry up. We need to talk and btw mom's home." I left my message and sure enough 2 seconds later a text came through - I'm on my way.

I sat on the bench near the elevator for 5 minutes before Jace came stumbling through the door he looked distraught like his world had been ripped apart. Just then I realised how hard this must be on him, everyone had been thinking of themselves but no one had realised how much of a shock this must have been for him : first finding out Clary was his sister, next finding out Alec was gay - even though I don't have a clue how he couldn't see it- then that Clary and Simon were dating and lastly Alec kissing Clary, know wonder he stormed off.

"Look Jace I know this was thrown on you all of a sudden but you need to realise that storming off isn't going to make going to make it easier" I spoke as comforting as my voice would let me.

"I know Izzy but I just cant believe it. How could they? How could he kiss her? I lov- I mean my own sister" his voice getting louder with every word.

"Listen Jace they only kissed so Alec could be positive he was gay it's not like there going to do it again. Okay so calm down"

Before he could even reply my mom walked in "I thought I heard your voice Jace"

"Hi" he replied without any enthusiasm whatsoever for a split second hurt crossed her face before it was composed into a grim line.

"Listen I was just wondering if I could have a word with you in the library" she asked

"Yeah sure just let me grab a shower" he mumbled before stalking off in the direction of his room.

**Ok you guys know what happens next, this is the part when Marsye (Izzy and Alec's mom) thinks its best that Jace moves out in City of Ashes. Ok so I'm going to skip ahead 7 years after City of Glass so we can find out what the future holds for Alec and Magnus.**

Magnus's POV

I couldn't believe it had been 7 years it felt just like yesterday: Kicking Valentines ass, telling his parents (which shared the shit out of me. I mean seriously they where hardcore), moving in together and now that we had just gotten married we were ready for our next challenge. Adopting. Alec had wanted kid's since Max died I wasn't overly excited about it but as the days drew closer everyone had been round helping us get the nursery ready. Alec's parents who at first were shocked with our news seemed to be happy about finally having grandchildren, even Izzy who had stated she wasn't having any until she was in her 30's was reconsidering the idea of having little ones, plus Clary was already 5 months pregnant. I honestly think we've all gone baby mad Alec and Clary are swapping books on how to be a mother? Seriously there driving Jace and I mad. Not only that but Clary's hormones are kicking in and I don't have a clue how but Alec seems to be having a lot of mood swings lately as well. I would try putting another calming spell on him but the last time he freaked out saying that being nervous was all part of the experience not only that but he threw me out of our bedroom, making me sleep of the sofa for the night. From then on I just accepted his mood swings doing what he asks and just keeping out of his way.

"Magnus, where are you? They'll be arriving in half an hour. Do we have any Ben and Jerry's ice cream?- Yeah - Well can you go get me some then?" Alec shouted from the living room where Clary and him were discussing there latest craving. I walked in handing him a tub of cookie dough ice-cream he grabbed it out of my hands and started shoving it down his throat. I would have been angry if it had been Jace grabbing it out my hands but since it was Alec I let it slide with a small smile.

" I mean seriously I'm not even pregnant but I cant put down this damn ice cream I've gained like a stone but I cant put it down. It's too good!" Alec continued round a mouthful of food. We had been talking about complete rubbish for the last 10 minutes trying to keep Alec's mind off of the adoption but when the bell rang he literally sprung up, sprinting to the door. Opening it up we stood face to face with our new children : both shadow hunters each had dark black hair standing out against there pale tattooed skin but there eyes were so catlike that made you question there true background. We had spent months coming up with the perfect names: Gideon for our boy and Beathal for our beautiful girl, we loved the names ever since one of our downworder friends had suggested them.

Handing me Beathal and Gideon to Alec all of our family crowded round our shoulders waiting for a turn to hold our new members of the family. The night happily dragged on people stopping by and congratulated us however soon enough everyone had left and we were now faced with two beautiful angels slowly drifting off in our arms. Making our way up the stairs we slowly lowered them into there cot smiling as there eyes finally closed letting them slip into a glorious dream.

**Okay so that's the end for Coming Out Of The Closet. There might however be Sequel to the story but I'm not sure yet, tell me what you think ? Would you like to find out what happens with Gideon, Beathal and the rest of the MI gang?**

**I would just like to thank everyone for reviewing, subscribing and to those who added it to there favourites. Thank you very much.**

**So please for one last time any reviews are welcome :D **

**a/n I would like to give a shout out to RockGodess1994 who gave me the names for Alec and Magnus's children, thanks you very much. :D**


End file.
